Revenge is Sweet
by ZukoKrazy
Summary: [full sum inside][ItaSaku][AU] Meet Sakura, a nobody. Her only friend is Naruto. When Naruto is framed he is forced to move, Sakura swears revenge and joins Akatsuki. Her whole life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Revenge is Sweet_

**Author: **_ZukoKrazy_

**Rating: **_T (maybe M later on)_

**Summary: **_(ItaSaku) Meet Sakura, an average high school nobody. She was ignored and forgotten. Her only friend and reason in life is a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. When Naruto is framed for something he didn't do, he left Sakura forever, and she swears revenge. To carry out the revenge, Sakura joins a group who called themselves the Akatsuki. Sakura's life is about to change. AU Akatsuki fic_

**A/N: **_Woo-hoo! ItaSaku! Sakura and the others are all 14 or 15 while the Akatsuki remain their ages. Enjoy!_

----

And it's a beautiful morning here in Konohagakure at 5:15. Today's forecast will be… 

Haruno Sakura slammed her fist on to the radio clock and groaned. Muttering threats against the radio station, she rolled out of her bed.

Yawning, Sakura flipped on the lamp. Light exploded in the room and Sakura shielded her eyes. Turning on the radio again, Sakura's eyes widened as she heard her favorite song: Animal I have become by Three Days Grace.

For the first time that morning, Sakura smiled.

Singing along with the song, Sakura walked into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, Sakura discarded her clothes and stepped into the shower.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and shampooed her bubble gum pink hair. Quickly rinsing it out of her hair, she soaped her body and rinsed that as well.

Turning off the shower, Sakura wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel and stepped back into her room, looking around.

Her room was fairly neat, with the occasional piece of clothing strewn about. Her deep blue room always reminded her of the ocean.

Sakura walked up to her dresser and pulled out some underwear. Not delaying Sakura slipped them on and pulled out a pair of jeans. Slipping said jeans on, she looked for a shirt. She pulled out a black shirt that said _I'm smiling because they haven't found the bodies yet _in white letters.

Sakura smiled to herself and pulled it on over her head.

Running a hairbrush through her hair quickly, Sakura left it down. Bounding to the kitchen in her cramped apartment, Sakura pulled out a cup of instant ramen.

As she waited the three required minutes, Sakura smiled as she thought of the person that got her hooked on ramen in the first place.

Quickly finishing her ramen and brushing her teeth, Sakura grabbed her worn out backpack. Running out the door, Sakura hoisted the backpack up on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura's best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, exclaimed as he saw her.

Living in the same apartment complex, Sakura and Naruto walked to school with each other every day.

"Good morning, Naruto," Sakura greeted. Naruto had on a pair of denim jeans and a blue shirt. Letting his spiky blond hair hang in his face, Sakura had to say that he looked pretty good.

"It's a good thing we have normal classes today, Sakura-chan, 'cuz you wouldn't be able to fight in those!" Naruto exclaimed, eyeing Sakura's tight-fitting jeans.

Naruto grinned. Sakura scowled and playfully hit him over the head.

"Aww…well isn't that touching?" a voice sneered from behind them. Naruto and Sakura whipped around.

Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino stood there, smirking. As the most popular couple, they loved torturing and making fun of people lower on the "social totem pole."

"Look, Sasuke-kun! The Kyuubi boy and forehead girl! You know what they say, Sasuke-kun, freaks tend to stick together!" Ino shrieked with laughter while Sasuke smirked.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately, Ino-pig? Surely you've noticed the poundage you've gained around the stomach area. And what about you, Sasuke? What's with the chicken butt on the back of your head?" Sakura dished out harshly. "Let's go, Naruto." Taking Naruto by the wrist, she stalked away from the scene.

Sakura was still fuming when they arrived at school. "I'll see you later, Naruto!" Sakura's face softened, waving goodbye to her friend.

Walking to her locker and opening it, Sakura got her books and headed to homeroom.

She looked around at the familiar faces.

Sighing, she started walking to her seat in the back.

Ino and Sasuke stopped in their making out long enough for Ino to stick her leg out and for Sasuke to glare. Smirking, Sakura kicked Ino's leg out of the way.

As Sakura walked by the Hyuugas, Hinata gave Sakura a sympathetic look while Neji talked animatedly to Tenten, ignoring Sakura.

Passing by the Sand Siblings, Gaara glared at every living thing, Kankuro ignored her, and Temari made weird faces at Shikamaru's back, grinning at Sakura when he turned around.

Sakura chuckled and sat in the back. Pulling out a piece of paper, she started doodling.

By the time Kakashi finally walked in, it was time to switch classes.

Stuffing her drawing of Ino being fed to crocodiles in her bag, Sakura followed her class out the door.

First period: Science with Kurenai. Walking into the class, Sakura scarcely paid attention to the division of cells.

Second period was history with Gai. It was pretty easy, but occasionally Gai would shout out, "YOSH!" if a certain battle was won.

Third period: Math with Kakashi. He put up a simple problem on the board and sat down to read. Sakura finished early and took out her drawing and continued with it.

Looking over at her teacher to make sure he was looking away, Sakura passed the note to Naruto. As soon as he read it, he laughed very, very hard. Silently, of course, but his chair was shaking as he laughed.

Sakura grinned and started making another.

Soon the bell rang and everyone sprang from his or her seats.

Sakura and Naruto both walked to their lockers, laughing and joking.

As Ino passed by Naruto's desk, she noticed a piece of folded paper on it. Curious, she picked it up.

Ino's mouth dropped open. Crumpling the sheet in her fist, she growled and set out to find Sasuke. Naruto would pay for this.

----

It was after school. Everyone was gone. Of course, Naruto's books had fallen all over the places and people had kicked them all over the place in their haste out.

"NARUTO!" came the angry cry of Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto replied, confused, not bothering too look up from gathering his papers.

"Stop drawing gay pictures of my beloved Ino!" he yelled, picking Naruto up by the scruff and slamming him into the wall.

"But I didn't draw anything!" Naruto choked out, scratching at Sasuke's hands.

"Then what the hell is this!" Sasuke roared, shoving the picture of Ino that Sakura drew into Naruto's face.

Naruto realized that if he told Sasuke who really drew that, Sakura would be in for a life of misery.

Naruto gulped and said, "Well, I did draw that one."

Sasuke growled and punched Naruto in the face. Falling to the floor, Naruto flinched and stood up.

Bolting past a surprised Sasuke, Naruto tried going to the only place where he was safe: his own home.

Suddenly, sand engulfed him. Naruto screamed and tried to escape, but he couldn't.

"Should I kill him?" a quiet, dangerous voice asked Sasuke from behind Naruto.

"Not yet, Gaara. Where's Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," came the soft reply.

"You know what we have to do," Sasuke said grimly.

"Actually…no," Gaara said.

Sasuke fell over anime-style.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Gaara asked, indicating to Naruto.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied, thinking.

"I've got an idea," Neji said, appearing out of the shadows.

"Get his girlfriend."

----

Sakura hummed as she walked home. It being about three in the afternoon, not many people were out.

Then again, Sakura lived pretty far from the city.

Shifting the weight of her backpack, Sakura continued her walk home.

Suddenly a blur rushed out at her from behind a nearby tree. Sakura gasped and dropped her bag. Whipping out her kunai, she stood ready to defend herself.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. Sakura shrieked and tried to stab her captor's arm.

The first blur got out a piece of cloth and gagged Sakura while the one holding her from behind tied her wrists and ankles together.

Throwing Sakura over his shoulder the second person started to set off to wherever he was taking her.

"Now that's not to nice…yeah," came a voice outside of Sakura's vision. Quickly her captor dropped Sakura and ran for it, along with the other person trying to capture Sakura.

"Are you ok, yeah?" a voice asked Sakura, untying her. Sakura sat up and removed her gag, turning around to face her rescuer.

A teenager about the age of 19 or so stared back at her. With his long, blond hair covering his left eye, and a grin on his face, he didn't look too intimidating.

"My name's Deidara, yeah," the man said, helping Sakura to her feet. Only then did she notice the long, black cloak with red clouds he wore. With a gasp, she noticed a long slash mark through his forehead protector.

"You're part of the Akatsuki!" she gasped, backing away.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Uh…well, thanks for helping me out," Sakura said hastily.

Deidara shrugged, turning away.

Sakura nodded once at his back before leaping off into the trees to go find Naruto.

----

Sasuke and Neji returned soon after they left. Scowling.

"That Akatsuki bastard, Deidara, helped her out," Neji stated.

"Is she part of Akatsuki?" Gaara asked.

"Not that I know of," Sasuke said.

"Akatsuki?" Ino, who was also there, asked.

"An organization that deals with pranks and sometimes more serious things like revenge," Sasuke answered.

"I heard that they sometimes do assassinations," Neji said quietly.

"Only rarely. They are composed of mostly of upperclassmen that have nothing better to do. My brother Itachi is one of them," Sasuke said.

Naruto squirmed more and the attention was brought back to him.

"Well, I guess we better get started," Neji grinned evilly, cracking his knuckles and advancing towards Naruto.

"Yeah," Sasuke chimed, also grinning.

----

At about nine that night, Naruto limped home.

Covered in various injuries, he was glad that the torturing was over. Remembering Neji's promise of beating him up tomorrow too, Naruto shuddered.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out when she saw him.

"What happened?" she asked, rushing up to him.

"Nothing," he lied.

Sakura grabbed his arm and pointed to a bleeding cut. "This isn't nothing!" she cried. "Come to my apartment."

Without giving Naruto a chance to answer, Sakura grabbed him and dragged him into her apartment where she healed him using her chakra.

"What happened?" Sakura asked softly after she had finished.

Naruto looked away.

Sakura sighed and sent him home. Soon after he left, Sakura got into bed.

_What the hell happened to that poor boy? _She thought as she let sleep claim her.

----

And so it continued. Almost everyday after school Naruto would come home with cuts, bruises, and once a broken wrist.

Naruto's single father, Arashi, was clueless as to what was going on, for every night Naruto would come home completely unscathed.

One night, however, Naruto came to the apartment complex with many more cuts and bruises then usual, and Arashi had been getting the mail. He saw Naruto and immediately rushed over shouting things like, "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Naruto looked away and Arashi knew that he had been bullied. His face softened and he said quietly, "Let's go see Sakura. She'll be able to heal you."

Knocking quietly on the door of Sakura's apartment, Arashi looked down at his only son. He sighed and looked up sharply when Sakura answered the door.

"Hokage-sama," she said, looking surprised, then, remembering her manners, bowing.

"Sakura-san, will you please heal Naruto?" Arashi said, getting straight to the point. Sakura nodded and invited them in.

Kneeling on the floor, Sakura healed the wounds on Naruto's legs while Arashi pumped Naruto for information.

Naruto begrudgingly told his father and when Arashi heard, he scowled and said quietly, "That explains it."

Sakura finished healing and Arashi took hold of his son by the shoulders.

"Naruto. There was a note in the mail. It…it was a message delivered by that Uchiha boy. It must have been delivered to the wrong address. It was a note recruiting all ninja. Apparently the Yamanaka girl was hurt. It said that all ninja should report to training ground 11. They…they were planning to kill you, Naruto," Arashi said urgently, showing Naruto the note.

Sakura gasped.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Arashi closed his eyes and said, "We're moving."

Sakura and Naruto both cried out, "No!"

"Naruto, they had you listed as a criminal! I'm surprised ANBU aren't at our door right no-!" A loud banging on the door cut off Arashi. His eyes widened and Sakura whispered, "Hide!"

Arashi and Naruto both scrambled into the bathroom and closed the door quietly. On the other side of the door, they heard Sakura kick away their shoes and open the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We're looking for a boy named Uzumaki Naruto and his father Uzumaki Arashi. They both took place in the ambush of Yamanaka Ino. We were told that he lives in this apartment complex and we are evacuating all citizens that live here. They are highly dangerous and they are known to attack randomly," a muffled voice said.

Naruto and Arashi's eyes widened as they heard this.

"Alright," they heard Sakura say. "Just let me get something from the bathroom. I'll get out of here after then." They heard the footsteps of the other people and the banging of them moving on to next door.

The bathroom door opened and both Arashi and Naruto fell away from the door.

Sakura's eyes were wide and she said urgently, "You guys have to get out of here! There are ANBU moving door-to-door looking for you!"

Arashi nodded and took Naruto's arm.

"Goodbye, Sakura-san. It was very nice knowing you," Arashi said.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered, hugging Sakura tightly.

"I will miss you, Naruto," Sakura said softly, hugging her best friend.

Naruto let go of Sakura and Sakura kissed Naruto on his cheek. "Be careful," she whispered in his ear. He nodded and disappeared with his father.

Only when the smoke cleared did Sakura shed a tear.

----

**A/N: **_And there's chapter one! No, this isn't a NaruSaku fic. It is going to be ItaSaku with a little DeiSaku fluff. I hope you enjoyed chapter one, please review!_

_Forever,_

_ZukoKrazy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_Revenge is Sweet_

**Author: **_ZukoKrazy_

**Rating: **_T (maybe M later on)_

**Summary: **_(ItaSaku) Meet Sakura, an average high school nobody. She was ignored and forgotten. Her only friend and reason in life is a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. When Naruto is framed for something he didn't do, he left Sakura forever, and she swears revenge. To carry out the revenge, Sakura joins a group who called themselves the Akatsuki. Sakura's life is about to change. AU Akatsuki fic_

**A/N: **_Wow…more reviews than I expected. Sorry for not updating in forever! By the way, Sasuke going out with Ino is just basically there; it's not the main relationship or even one that I support. The main pairing is ItaSaku with possible DeiSaku fluff, if you guys would like that _

**Special thanks to: **_sesshoumaru13, Zidra, Fwee, Sakura and Itachi Forever, Siy, Flame Unicorn, MistressBlossom, hoishe-chan, xxX-sakura haruno-Xxx, 1kenshinlover, streetboarder ur ass, sakura5584,_ _OnlyxHatexUnderstandsx, New lord of darkness, sillymail, xXFreak-headXx, cette-FILES, and sakuraluvssasuke._

Bold- Inner Sakura Italics- Thinking + announcer + emphasis 

"Quotes" Talking

----

"_And it's another gorgeous day in Konohagakure, high of 75 today, perfect, cloudless skies..." _

Sakura stumbled out of bed and into her bathroom.

She took a quick shower and was beginning to dry of when she heard the announcer say something of interest (for a change.)

"And ANBU are still on the search for Uzumaki Arashi, the current Hokage, and his son, Uzumaki Naruto. However, while Arashi has been a great Hokage, the council of elders has chosen Konoha's retired Hokage, Sarutobi, to fill in for Arashi while the council of elders decides on a Fifth Hokage.

Anyways, the two remaining Uzumaki have been charged of ambush of Konoha's very own Yamanaka Ino. Although Ino was hurt, she was quickly healed and is going back to school today.

If anyone has information on these two, please call…"

Sakura shut off the radio and sighed.

School is going to be hell today…she thought.

Groaning, Sakura slipped into a black shirt with fishnet sleeves and plain black jeans. Today was another day of normal classes.

Grabbing her bag, Sakura walked out of her apartment.

Grinning, she looked around for the blonde that always greeted her in the morning.

Suddenly remembering what happened the night before, Sakura felt close to tears.

Sighing dejectedly, she looked down at the sidewalk and started walking to school.

Halfway there, Sakura heard the scornful laughter of the "popular" group.

She sighed and kept walking, her head down and her feet moving a little faster to let her reach her destination sooner.

Suddenly, the atmosphere around her changed. Before, the busy streets of Konoha had a cheery atmosphere to it, adults laughing and children running to their school and playing in the street.

When Sakura turned the corner, however, the children that were playing in the streets were suddenly pulled back into the house, and the laughter stopped.

As Sakura made her way past the shops, she received glares and she heard the people whispering about her.

"That's the Uzumaki kid's friend, Haruno Sakura."

"I heard she helped them!"

"It's a wonder she wasn't arrested by now."

Sakura felt fed up and leapt away, using the rooftops.

School didn't start for another hour, yet Sakura was there already. Panting, she walked towards the woods.

Five minutes later, Sakura was sitting with her back against a weeping willow, silent tears streaming down her face.

A weeping willow, she thought, looking up at the magnificent tree. The perfect crying tree.

She took out a kunai and twirled it in her fingers, thinking about her best friend and the Hokage that felt like the father she never had.

Sakura sighed again.

A rustle in the bushes alerted Sakura. She stood up and took a defensive position.

"Who's there?" she called out bravely, wiping away her tears hastily.

She saw blonde hair. "Naruto?" she whispered.

The blonde looked up and Sakura was greatly disappointed.

"Ino-pig," she spat out.

"Forehead girl! Long time no see," Ino smirked.

Sakura glared at the blonde and fingered her kunai.

Ino noticed the kunai in her hand and backed up slightly. "Sakura…" she said.

"You ruined his life you know," she said, advancing with the kunai. "You ruined my life! You ruined the Hokage's life! You are such a !"

Sakura ran forward with the kunai, blinded with fury.

Suddenly, hands from behind grabbed Sakura. "Can't have you doing that, now can we?" a voice said in her ear.

Sakura struggled against the iron grip of the man she used to fawn over. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Let go of me!" Sakura screamed as loud as possible, struggling against the Uchiha.

Sasuke shoved Sakura into Neji, who had just shown up with Gaara, and took out a couple shuriken.

Sakura's eyes widened and she struggled against the iron grip of Neji.

"You were going to hurt my beloved Ino…now I must hurt you!" Sasuke cried, throwing the shuriken.

Neji disappeared but Sakura was held by Gaara's sand. Her jade eyes followed the shuriken racing towards her.

I guess this is it…she thought, closing her eyes.

The shuriken entered into her flesh one by one, tearing muscle and letting blood flow freely.

Sakura screamed and passed out, gladly letting herself slip into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

----

Several hours later, Sakura fluttered her eyes, trying to open them. So she was alive. That was nice surprise.

"So you're finally awake, un," a voice said out of the darkness.

Sakura bolted upright and her eyes flew open.

She was on a hard bed in what seemed to be a cave.

Sitting a little bit away in a chair reading a book was a blonde haired man with sparkling blue eyes. Well, it was only one eye, seeing as the other was covered with his blonde hair.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked frantically.

"Akatsuki headquarters, un. Itachi-san saw his little brother attack you along with those other nuisances, so he brought you back here. We couldn't do a great healing job, but we did bandage you up, un," the blonde said. Sakura noticed a faint blush cross his cheeks as he said the last sentence.

Sakura looked down to discover her black shirt gone, while in place of it very tightly wrapped bandages.

She looked to her right and saw her shirt, torn and bloodied. She also noticed a thin piece of black cloth. Sakura blushed furiously as she realized that was her bra.

The blonde got up, walked over to her, and offered his hand. Sakura accepted it, and tried to get out of the bed.

Suddenly a searing pain shot through her chest and arms, making Sakura cry out and started to fall.

Lucky for her, the blonde man caught her and picked her up bridal style, smiling that goofy grin of his.

"Name's Deidara, un," he said.

"Haruno Sakura," she replied. "Will you please let me down now?"

Deidara chuckled and complied. When Sakura's feet touched the floor, she cried out once more and winced visibly.

Deidara picked her up and asked, "Where to, un?"

"My house, please," Sakura said softly.

"Where do you live, un?" he asked.

Sakura gave him the apartment complex and her apartment number.

About four minutes later, Deidara and Sakura were standing about a block away from her apartment, where Sakura insisted on walking on her own to her apartment. After all, she was Haruno Sakura. She should be able to do it herself! **Hell yeah! Inner Sakura **cheered.

"Thank you, Deidara-san," she said, limping towards her apartment. Deidara only nodded and disappeared in a whirl of his cloak.

Sakura limped slowly towards her living space. She stopped about halfway and dropped her bloodied clothes to the ground and healed herself, her hands glowing a faint green. She stood up, healed. She sighed and continued on, picking up her clothes.

Suddenly Sakura stopped in front of the complex, frozen in shock and awe.

The whole place had been burned down.

"And here we are at the same apartment complex where the former Hokage and his son, the traitors, lived," a reporter said into his microphone, standing in front of a T.V. crew and the large crowd. "Apparently some villagers decided to burn down the apartment complex to rid the village of evils such as the place where the traitors lived. They were apparently the only ones who lived in the complex, besides a girl named Haruno Sakura, who has been accused of helping the criminals."

"Look! There's the traitor Haruno girl now!" someone in the crowd yelled, pointing at Sakura.

Suddenly all eyes were upon Sakura, who felt rooted to the place where she stood in the lights and glares.

"Get her!" someone else yelled, and a kunai was thrown at Sakura, cutting her arm.

Sakura wheeled around and bolted towards freedom, clutching her clothes to her chest.

The crowd roared and surged forward, the shinobi taking the lead. Sakura cried out as other shuriken and kunai struck her back and legs, forcing her to go faster. They kept on chasing her until he citizens had given up, leaving it to the shinobi. About a half an hour later, Sakura was bleeding and her world was darkening around her, whether to tiredness or to the multiple genjutsu that had hit her, no one knew.

Sakura suddenly tripped and fell, crashing onto the pavement below her. She looked up in terror as a shadow fell in front of her.

ANBU. Four of them. A fox, a bear, a duck, and a random design. The bear and duck picked the exhausted girl by her upper arms. She was breathing extremely hard and her eyes closed multiple times.

The ANBU were gentle with the broken girl. They picked her up and disappeared at the signal from the fox, evidently the leader.

The ANBU set down the girl on a small cot in a dark cell. They quickly headed out of the cell to inform the Third Hokage and possibly a healer.

----

When Sakura woke up awhile later, she was chained up by her wrists to a stone wall, her feet barely grazing the floor. Her wounds had been healed. She now had fresh bandages around her chest as well as her arms and legs. Nothing had been broken, thankfully.

"Where are Uzumaki Arashi and his son Uzumaki Naruto going?"

Sakura looked up and saw the fox mask. She struggled against the chains and pulled her head away.

The ANBU took her chin and forced her to look at his mask.

"Where are Uzumaki Arashi and Naruto going?" he asked again quietly but firmly.

"How would I know?" Sakura spat out, twisting her head to get free.

The ANBU mumbled something to the tiger ANBU next to him then turned back to Sakura, once more forcing her to look at the mask.

Dog, Serpent, Ox, Bird, Tiger. "Jigyaku no Jutsu," the ANBU muttered.

Sakura's emerald eyes came unfocused and her body went limp. Her head fell onto her chest and her breathing evened out.

"You are climbing back into your memories. One day…two…three…back to the day the Uzumakis left. The afternoon, what happened?" the ANBU asked softly.

"Naruto came to me with cuts and bruises all over him, like he had been the past couple of days," Sakura mumbled, resembling a robot to some extent.

The ANBU mumbled to the other and then spoke to Sakura, "Did you take place in the ambush of Yamanaka Ino?"

"No." was all that Sakura said.

"Do you know anything about the ambush?

"No."

"Where are the Uzumakis going?"

"I don't know."

The interrogation continued on like this for a while, but the ANBU gathered little information from the girl.

"Keep watch over her," the fox ANBU mumbled to the tiger-masked ANBU. The fox left and the tiger took Sakura down from the wall, placing her in a cell a little away.

----

A while later, Sakura woke up to pitch blackness and the sound of a scuffle outside the door, quickly followed by the thump made by a body hitting the floor. Sakura hoped that whoever it was, wasn't dead.

"Sakura-san," a whispered voice came.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked in a hushed, shaky voice.

"It's Deidara! We've come to bust you out!" Deidara whispered back eagerly.

We? Sakura thought hesitantly.

The sound of the cell door opening came to Sakura and she tensed up slightly.

She felt hands wrap around her legs at the knees and her back.

"Sakura-san," Deidara whispered. "This jutsu will put you into a deep sleep. Don't worry, you're among friends."

Sakura heard hands seals being performed and finally a whispered, "Nehan Shōja no Jutsu," from Deidara.

Suddenly white feathers began falling from the sky. Sakura took in a breath and prepared to dispel the jutsu, but suddenly remembered Deidara's words. So she allowed herself to sleep.

----

"Deidara, Sasori, did you retrieve the girl?" a figure bathed in shadows said to the two artists assembled before him.

"Yes, Leader-sama," Sasori nodded, his red hair falling into his eyes while Deidara simply nodded.

"Good…very good…" the Leader muttered, "She will make an excellent addition. Where is she?"

"In my room, Leader-sama, un," Deidara said softly.

"Bring her here, Deidara," the man clothed in shadows commanded.

"Yes, Leader-sama, un," he said, and Sasori and himself leapt away.

The Leader put his face into his hands and said, "Please, please don't let her be like another Tobi."

----

Sakura opened her eyes to the grinning blond that was Deidara.

"Good morning, Sakura-san," he said, hopping down from the ceiling.

"Good morning, Deidara-san," Sakura said softly, getting out of the comfortable bed she had apparently slept in. She winced, however, at a pain in her lungs.

She looked down at her bandaged chest and formed the seals for the jutsu: Shōsen no Jutsu. Her hands glowed blue and she placed them over her chest, healing the broken ribs in her chest.

Deidara placed a lump of black onto the bed and walked out of the room, blushing slightly.

Sakura walked over and picked up the clothes. Black ninja pants, fishnet shirt with a black part sectioned off for…well, use your imagination, a bra, and a pair of sandals.

"Deidara-san," Sakura called out after getting dressed.

Deidara walked in and led Sakura to a shadowy room without a word, where he left her; glancing back with…what was that? Regret? Sorrow? Well, whatever it was, the emotion was gone in a split second.

Sakura shivered as she looked around the cave. Drops of water echoed throughout the room, making Sakura tense up.

"Who are you?" came a voice to her right.

Sakura whipped around and found red eyes boring into her own emerald ones.

"Haruno Sakura," she said softly, staring into the entrancing red eyes.

"What are you?"

Sakura looked somewhat surprised before replying, "A kunoichi."

"That is what you do. What are you?"

Sakura looked surprised then she scowled, "A girl hell bent on getting revenge."

The red eyes closed for a second before opening once more, as mesmerizing as ever.

"Welcome to Akatsuki, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura looked very surprised at this.

"Itachi," the voice called out softly. "Find the new girl a room and a set of robes."

The door opened once more and into the light from the hallway stepped a pale man with black bangs hanging down and a robe with a high collar covering the lower part of his handsome face.

When he spoke, however, his soft voice sounded around the cave-like room clearly.

"Who are you?" Sakura whispered, taking a terrified step back, for she was reminded greatly of Sasuke.

Red eyes glared through the darkness as only two soft words were spoken…

"Uchiha…. Itachi…."

----

**A/N: **Wow, that's a cliffhanger and a half. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I thought this was a great chapter, so enjoy, for I most likely won't update in awhile, seeing as I am almost completely out of ideas.

**Jutsu Translations:**

**Jigyaku no Jutsu: **Time Reversal Technique

**Nehan Shōja no Jutsu: **Temple of Nirvana Technique

**Shōsen no Jutsu:** Mystical Palm Technique

Right, well, I'm outta here. If you liked this chapter and/or fic, check out my other fic, For I Can Touch The Sky, and for comedy check out 50 Ways To Freak Out Yakushi Kabuto:THE FANFICTION.

Night!

-ZK


End file.
